


Котенок

by AnnetCat



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как коммодор Кассельн решал судьбу Юлиана Минца</p>
            </blockquote>





	Котенок

 

 

**I**

  

  Юлиан привык - сам.

  Когда папа улетал в командировку, Юлиан сам собирал свой чемодан, чтобы ехать в интернат, и сам вызывал такси.

  - Пап, - сказал он в первый раз, когда пришлось так делать, - а давай я останусь дома? Я буду стирать, и убираться, и уроки учить, и еду себе приготовлю, у меня все получится. Ты мне только денег на продукты оставь, и все. Я не буду их тратить на баловство, честное слово.

  Отец вздохнул и взъерошил сыну волосы.

  - Знаю, сын. Ты прекрасно проживешь сам. Но тебе десять лет, я просто не имею права оставить тебя одного. По закону.

  - А с когда по закону будет можно? - спросил Юлиан.

  - Годика через два-три, - ответил отец.

  - Долго еще, - сказал сын.

  - Ну да, - согласился отец. - Но ты не огорчайся, в интернате нормально будет.

  Юлиан услышал в его голосе некоторую неуверенность. Папа сомневался, так ли хорошо будет в интернате. Но вслух об этом чего и говорить. Все равно отцу надо улетать, и все равно ему не на кого оставить Юлиана. А одному еще нельзя. По закону.

  - Ладно, пап, - сказал он. - Интернат так интернат.

  

 

  Раньше папа не улетал далеко и надолго: он работал в Управлении. Юлиан не знал точно, чем там управляют, это был такой отдел при Генеральном штабе. Когда он был маленький и глупый, он спрашивал отца, что тот делает на работе. Отец смеялся и отвечал: "Перекладываю скучные бумажки и иногда подшиваю их в папки". Юлиан потом вырос и понял, что спрашивать бесполезно. Конечно, там же военная тайна. Генеральный штаб - это вам не булочная какая-нибудь.

  Еще раньше, когда Юлиан был совсем мелкий, была мама. Но он ее уже не очень хорошо помнил. Только - что она была лучше всех и вкусно пахла. В те давние времена с Юлианом было кому остаться - маме. Но папа тогда никуда не ездил, потому что служил в Управлении.

  А теперь все изменилось: его перевели во флот. Отец сказал - "ротация кадров", а больше ничего не стал объяснять. Сын посмотрел в словаре сам.

  Он привык сам и давно уже превосходно справлялся.

  

 

  В интернате оказалось и плохо, и совсем неплохо одновременно. Плохо - потому что на новом месте, и спальни на шесть человек, и невозможно побыть одному, и мальчишки разбрасывают вещи, заталкивают мусор в углы, а когда видят Юлиана с веником в руках, дразнятся и норовят хлопнуть по затылку или толкнуть, чтобы посмотреть, как он разозлится. Он быстро научился не злиться. Это было бесполезно. А вот если спокойно, не выходя из себя, врезать обидчику - вразумляет. Он не слишком понимал, как у него это получилось, но через какую-нибудь неделю уже никто его никогда не задирал, и даже порядка в комнате стало больше. Парни усвоили: Юлиан не любит свинарника. Он приберется, нет проблем, но если ему не мешать, а тем более помочь, выйдет еще лучше.

  А в школе учили интересному. Не по всем предметам, разумеется. Мисс Сильвестри - родной язык и литература - была, кажется, и вовсе дура. Но с некоторыми учителями можно было даже разговаривать, и они отвечали по существу, не отделываясь пустопорожними фразами вроде "вырастешь - узнаешь". Вот мистер Шилов, учитель географии, например. Он знал про Хайнессен все, и про другие планеты Альянса, кажется, тоже. И именно он устраивал ученикам экскурсии - то в музей, то за город, в лес, то просто водил ребят по Хайнессенполису и рассказывал, что когда построили и в честь кого названы улицы и площади.

  Как-то Юлиан спросил его, почему их пригород называется Макавити - и получил в ответ целую историю про первых поселенцев. Макавити - это было прозвище одного из здешних жителей, он прилетел на планету вместе со всеми теми, кого вывел из Империи сам Але Хайнессен. Участник того самого беспримерного путешествия на десять тысяч световых лет. Настоящей фамилии его уже никто не помнит, только прозвище. А знаете, почему его так прозвали? Опасный был человек. Угрюмый, подозрительный, наглый... нехороший. Тут был не слишком приятный район в давние времена. Позже столица разрослась, население изменилось, все перестроили, а название осталось. А-а, почему именно Макавити? Знаете, есть такие стихи... Юлиан удивился, зачем такого человека взяли в великий поход. А его не брали, - ответил мистер Шилов. Он там, в походе, и родился. Шли-то пятьдесят лет... Тогда Юлиан спросил, как же у хороших людей - ведь мистер Хайнессен брал же только хороших, да? - как у хороших людей мог получиться плохой Макавити?

  - Понимаете, - сказал учитель, - такое случается. Не всегда у хороших людей получается вырастить хорошего человека. Но ведь не всегда и у плохих дети вырастают плохими людьми, верно? Я вижу в этом некоторую надежду для человечества.

  Мистер Шилов знал древние книги и даже некоторые цитировал наизусть, знал, сколько времени нужно, чтобы вырастить такой лес, как за рекой, и как корректируют климат на вновь заселяемых планетах. И он разговаривал с детьми о серьезных вещах.

  Таких, как надежды человечества.

  

 

  Потом папа возвращался, и Юлиан тоже. Дом встречал гулкими комнатами, в которых первые минуты было слышно эхо шагов - потом оно исчезало. Позже Юлиан понял, что просто, наверное, уши привыкали. И запах - в доме всегда как-то особенно пахло, и тоже недолго, потом становилось незаметно. Но поначалу, когда только открываешь дверь... такой сладковатый и немножко пыльный дух. Сразу хотелось вытащить из шкафа пылесос, а по книжным полкам пройтись влажной тряпкой.

  Юлиан так и делал.

  Папа улыбался, поднимая брови, и говорил, что страсть к порядку у мальчика мамина. Наверное. Потому что сам он не любил ни тряпки, ни пылесоса. Ни кухонной возни, если уж честно. Приготовление пищи он тоже охотно оставлял сыну. Так что у них было разделение труда. Папа зарабатывал деньги, а Юлиан вел дом. Обоих это устраивало.

  На занятия Юлиан ездил в ту же школу, при которой был интернат. Какой смысл переводиться из хорошей школы, если все равно папа через месяц-другой улетит? А если не повезет, то и через неделю. Военный - это такой человек, которого могут в любую секунду выдернуть из домашней жизни и забросить неизвестно куда неизвестно на сколько. И он даже не сможет взять с собой семью. Хорошо хоть - попрощаться успеет.

  Уже сколько раз срывали.

  

 

  - Его вы не удавите, его вы не отравите...

  Юлиан складывал в стопку свежепоглаженные рубашки и бормотал себе под нос.

  - Что ты сказал? - рассеянно спросил отец из-за газетной страницы. Он любил в свободный день после завтрака полистать газету, сидя в кресле.

  - Так... - сын немного смутился. - Это древний стишок. Про кота.

  - Ну-ка, ну-ка? - отец заинтересовался.

  - Макавити - волшебный кот. У нас его зовyт

  Hезpимой Лапой потомy, что он великий плyт.

  В тyпик он ставит Скотланд-Яpд, любой патpyль, пикет.

  Где был он миг томy назад - его и дyхy нет!..

  Пап, а знаешь, что такое Скотланд-Ярд? Это полицейские сыщики, оказывается. Я нашел в справочнике.

  - Погоди, - сказал папа. - Так выходит, этот твой кот - преступник и злодей? Что же тебе в нем нравится?

  - Не знаю, - растерялся сын. - Просто... нет, я правда не знаю. Это стихи такие, подпрыгивать хочется. А что кот плохой... пап, разве коты бывают плохими?

  Папа ненадолго задумался.

  - У меня никогда не было кота, - признался он. - Совершенно не представляю, какими они бывают.

  Юлиан подхватил стопку рубашек и понес к шкафу. Скрипнула дверца.

  - Пап!

  - Что? - отцовский голос снова звучал рассеянно - папа успел опять сунуться в газету.

  - Давай заведем кота?

  - Разбойника и плута?

  - Нет, - серьезно сказал Юлиан. - Просто кота.

  Отец вздохнул.

  - Ну подумай, сын. Какой кот? Я снова уйду в поход на два, на три месяца, ты уедешь в интернат...

  - Я возьму его с собой, - быстро ответил Юлиан.

  - Тебе не разрешат.

  - Спорим, разрешат? Я договорюсь!

  - Кота? В интернате? Да что ты.

  - Пап, спорим? А если не разрешат, тогда его будет брать миссис Браун из двенадцатого дома, я спрашивал, она сказала - где четыре кошки, там и пятая...

  - Хм, - заметил отец, - так ты уже все решил и распланировал?

  - Ну да... - сын опустил глаза. - Я подготовился.

  - Так может, у тебя уже и конкретный кот на примете?

  Юлиан вскинул взгляд. Ох, как умеют смотреть дети, когда им чего-нибудь очень хочется.

  - У Клайвов кошка родила, - сказал он. - Я заходил к Джону. Они еще маленькие, но недели через три...

  Когда единственный сын, послушный мальчик, который хорошо учится, помогает по дому и не доставляет никаких хлопот, да притом наполовину сирота, которого ты поневоле бросаешь по нескольку раз в год одного и надолго... когда он внезапно так смотрит тебе в глаза - ответить можно только одно.

  - Я подумаю, - сказал папа.

  

 

  И конечно, через три недели в доме появился кот.

  Никакой он был еще не кот, разумеется. Маленький, белый, с яркими голубыми глазами и хвостиком-морковкой. Имя "Макавити", присмотренное заранее, ему совершенно не подходило. Хотелось звать его Малышом и Крошкой, но мистер Клайв сказал, что зверь вырастет довольно крупным. В общем, Юлиан пока звал его просто - Кот.

  Забавно звучало - такое уважительное, большое слово "кот" по отношению к этому крохотному и умилительному созданию.

  Впрочем, когда создание ело мясо, оно урчало так, что поначалу Юлиан даже вздрагивал. Непонятно было, как такое маленькое издает такие низкие и грозные звуки.

  Еще кот охотился. Он выпрыгивал из-за углов и из-под дивана, нападая на проходящие мимо ноги. Тут оказывалось, что вообще-то у него острейшие коготки, которые не так-то просто отцепить от брюк, и зубы как иголки, и если в пылу сражения это дитя вцепится в палец...

  Юлиан ходил исцарапанный, покусанный и счастливый. Отец косился на него и ухмылялся.

  Еще от котенка в доме был постоянный беспорядок, он все время что-нибудь ронял, колотил цветочные горшки, пытался залезть вверх по занавеске, запутывался в тюле и жалобно орал, пока не спасут, а минут через двадцать лез туда же снова. Когда раздавался грохот, папа только говорил:

  - Юлиан, это твой кот.

  - Ох уж этот кот! - с чувством отвечал Юлиан и шел обозревать нанесенный дому ущерб.

  Среди ущерба обычно сидело невинное голубоглазое создание и смотрело прямо в душу. Я? какое отношение к этому разгрому могу иметь я? Сердиться на него было совершенно невозможно.

  В начале марта отца вызвали на службу, он собрался и уехал.

  Юлиан, как всегда, сам сложил свой чемодан и сам вызвал себе такси. Но сначала он отнес кота к миссис Браун и добрых полчаса объяснял ей, что кот любит, что не любит, как его лучше всего гладить, чем баловать и как расчесывать.

  - Не волнуйся, - сказала миссис Браун. - У меня ему будет хорошо. Вернешься из школы - увидишь, какой он будет большой да гладкий. Еще не узнаешь своего... как его зовут, ты сказал?

  - Его зовут Кот, - ответил Юлиан. - Просто Кот.

  

 

   **II**

  

  В звездной зоне Ван-Флит шли бои, вот уже которую неделю. На стол коммодора Кассельна каждый день ложились новые и новые бумаги. Сводки потерь личного состава. Подчиненные сделали все необходимое - отправлены сообщения семьям, дан ход документам о выплатах пенсий вдовам и сиротам, выписаны ордера на разовую материальную помощь, в просторечии - "похоронные", в базу данных департамента забиты все цифры... но прежде, чем поставить свою подпись под отчетом кадрового отдела, коммодор внимательно листал представленный текст. Привычка. Доверяй, но проверяй.

  На четвертой или пятой странице он увидел в списке знакомое имя. Капитан Минц. Прежде он служил у Кассельна, но два года назад капитана - тогда еще лейтенанта - забрали из управления и отправили в действующую армию. Повышение он получил уже там. На два звания сразу - значит, посмертно. Ротация кадров... кому нужна такая ротация. Минц был прекрасным аналитиком, а они в любой службе на вес золота, и в снабжении, разумеется, тоже; только в снабжении он жил бы себе и жил, растил бы сына... вот на этом месте Кассельн и вспомнил. Ребенок.

  Действительно, у капитана Минца же остался сын. Коммодору стало стыдно. Как он мог забыть! Ну и что, что он два года не видел бывшего подчиненного? Это не повод выбрасывать из головы толкового сотрудника и хорошего человека.

  Ну, справедливости ради, он и не выбрасывал его из головы: просто не было ни повода, ни времени о нем вспомнить. Работы как всегда - больше, чем хотелось бы, и все равно меньше, чем надо.

  Итак, сын капитана... Мальчик теперь круглый сирота: миссис Минц скончалась лет восемь назад.

  Конечно, государство не оставляет вниманием детей героев. Детские дома, интернаты, система опекунства, пособия, льготы и так далее. Но всякому известно, как равнодушна физиономия государственной благотворительности. Если есть возможность ее отодвинуть подальше...

  Коммодор Кассельн вызвал на экран служебного комма положение о военных сиротах и погрузился в чтение.

  

 

  Сколько ему лет, этому ребенку? восемь, десять? Оказалось, уже двенадцать. Как быстро растут чужие дети. Свои собственные куда медленнее, кому и знать, как не Кассельну, отцу прелестной маленькой Шарлотты и умилительной розовощекой Бу, которая еще не умеет говорить, только ковыляет на нетвердых ножках, хватает цепкими пальчиками всякую бяку и восторженно кричит: "Бу!" - за что ее так и прозвали. Девочки Кассельн вот расти не торопятся. Старшая никак не научится читать, а младшая говорить. Ждешь, ждешь... а чужой ребенок - пожалуйста. Вчера было восемь лет, сегодня уже, оказывается, двенадцать.

  Как его зовут-то? Забыл. Пришлось посмотреть в дело.

  Юлиан.

  Ну что же, уже довольно большой мальчик. Уже можно подвести его под пункт 34-11. Если найти ему подходящего опекуна...

  Пожалуй, стоит взглянуть на этого ребенка, прежде чем решать, кто мог бы подойти на роль воспитателя. Может быть, Джонсон? у него своему сыну столько же, будет сироте друг и товарищ для игр... или вот Андреатти - у них с женой нет детей, почему бы и нет...

  Коммодор Кассельн позвонил домой.

  - Дорогая, я задержусь по работе. Нет-нет, не начальство... нет, это частный вопрос, приеду - все тебе расскажу, мне понадобится твой совет. Да, конечно. Поцелуй девочек.

  

 

  Перед дверями директорского кабинета в интернате маялся пацан лет десяти, с поцарапанным носом и чернилами на пальцах. Кассельн покосился на него, потом сел рядом.

  - Вызвали? - спросил он.

  - Ага, - ответил пацан и шмыгнул носом.

  - Натворил что-нибудь?

  - Нет, - с вызовом сказал пацан. - Ничего я не делал!

  - Ладно, - пожал плечами Кассельн, - ничего так ничего.

  Мальчишка вздернул подбородок и демонстративно отвернулся к окну.

  За окном светило солнце, щебетали птички, и на спортивной площадке стайка детей среднего школьного возраста играла в догонялки. Интересно, есть ли среди них Юлиан Минц? и какой он?

  Покойный капитан был высоким светловолосым мужчиной с темными глазами, с быстрой улыбкой и ловкими движениями. Если мальчик на него похож, то, может быть, вот тот, в красной майке? или другой - в кепке козырьком назад? Разве угадаешь...

  Дверь кабинета открылась. На пороге стоял немолодой мужчина в строгом костюме очень приличного вида, если не присматриваться. Потому что внимательный взгляд отмечал и потертые обшлага, и замявшуюся неправильно складку, и торчащий у нижней пуговицы нитяной хвостик. Следит за собой, но стеснен в средствах и, вероятно, холост. Мистер Симмонс, директор интерната.

  - Брукфилд, заходи... - тут директор увидел Кассельна. - Вы ко мне, сэр?

  - Да, - ответил коммодор, - но я не тороплюсь. У меня к вам разговор... если ваше дело к этому юноше не очень долгое, я охотно подожду.

  - Благодарю вас, - серьезно сказал Симмонс, - наше дело не очень долгое. Заходи, Брукфилд.

  Прежде чем дверь затворилась, Кассельн услышал классическое "А что я? я ничего!", произнесенное таким заученным мальчишеским голосом, что невольно усмехнулся.

  Было время - он и сам вот так же реагировал на выволочки, разносы и воспитательные беседы.

  На мгновение мелькнула мысль - не взять ли мальчика самому. Девочки - это очень, очень хорошо, но мальчик же совсем другое дело... вот только что скажет Ортанс? Может, она и не будет возражать, и все же... В любом случае надо с ней поговорить. И в любом случае сначала познакомиться с юным Минцем.

  

 

  Когда Минца-старшего забрали из департамента Кассельна, коммодор пытался протестовать, но безрезультатно. И, оказывается, Минц ушел в систему Ван-Флит - и не вернулся. И вот уже четыре месяца, значит, ребенок живет здесь, и ему некуда отсюда идти. Квартира его отца была служебной, родственников на Хайнессене нет...

  Кассельн стиснул кулак. А если бы мне не приносили эти сводки... Так и думал бы, что у Минца все хорошо, когда на самом деле... И мне не пришло бы в голову навести справки, что-то разузнать... мы не были друзьями, просто он служил у меня. Но он служил у меня несколько лет, и только из бумаг... стыдно. Очень стыдно.

  

 

  Дверь кабинета открылась снова, и из нее вышел понурый Брукфилд, всем видом выражая раскаяние.

  - И не забудь: сочинение к четвергу, - напутствовал его директор.

  - Да, сэр, - жалобно ответил Брукфилд. - Понятно, сэр.

  - Извините, что заставил вас ждать, - сказал директор Кассельну. - Проходите, садитесь. Что у вас ко мне за дело... - тут он кинул беглый взгляд на погоны и нашивки, - коммодор?

  С полувзгляда определяешь звания, - подумал Кассельн. - Настрополился. Впрочем, школа принадлежит министерству обороны, да и сам служил, не иначе. А с виду такой сугубо штатский человек...

  Какая-то мысль мелькнула при этом на периферии сознания, но так быстро, что он не успел поймать ее за хвост.

  

 

  Директор Симмонс сразу понял, о ком речь.

  - Хороший мальчик, - сказал он. - Даже слишком хороший, если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду.

  - Не понимаю, - признался Кассельн.

  Директор усмехнулся.

  - Такой хороший, что это настораживает, - пояснил он. - Никогда не шалит, никогда не ленится, послушен, серьезен, аккуратен, ответственности хватит на четверых. Со сверстниками практически не играет, а если снисходит до игр - то так... вот если бы вы согласились погонять мячик с малышами. Только чтобы доставить им удовольствие. А самому, похоже, неинтересно. Взрослый. Детство кончилось.

  Помолчал немного. Вздохнул.

  - Когда я вижу ребенка его лет, в котором не осталось детства, я беспокоюсь. Тихий омут, а что в нем под поверхностью? Ребенок должен иногда шалить и не слушаться. Вот Брукфилд - видели Брукфилда? за него я спокоен. Изобрел пластилиновую бомбочку, начиненную краской. Сам додумался. Вся его группа пришла в восторг, двадцать минут испытывали оружие, а кабинет литературы потом отмывали три часа, и все равно пятна остались. А Минц отказывается быть ребенком. Стремится распланировать жизнь так, чтобы в ней никогда не случалось ничего непредвиденного. Считает, видимо, что если он будет придерживаться строгого порядка во всем, никто больше не исчезнет из его жизни, потому что у него все под контролем.

  - Ну, это, наверное, не самый худший вариант... - протянул Кассельн.

  - Как вам сказать, - покачал головой Симмонс. - Для окружающих - конечно, так удобнее. Можно не замечать, что у мальчика проблемы. Он же не доставляет никаких хлопот. Но на самом деле это серьезный повод задуматься. Ребенок отчаянно ищет стабильности, но она ведь недостижима. Жизнь невозможно заставить подчиниться никакому плану, даже самому идеальному. И чем дольше он будет упорствовать в своем намерении расписать ее по пунктам и разложить по полочкам, тем хуже будет, когда жизнь обманет его и вырвется из-под контроля. Понимаете?

  Кассельн кивнул, хотя и не был вполне уверен, что понимает. Весь его опыт говорил, что распланированная жизнь куда лучше хаоса. Впрочем, наверное, и в этом, как и во всем, не следует доходить до фанатизма. Видимо, директор опасается, что юный Минц опасно близок к этому самому фанатизму.

  - Ваше намерение подыскать мальчику опекуна я всячески приветствую, - продолжал Симмонс. - Но просил бы вас хорошо подумать над кандидатурой. Программа помощи военным сиротам предполагает, что ребенком будет заниматься военнослужащий, правильно? У Минца хороший характер и страсть к порядку, он уживется даже с солдафоном, но я советовал бы вам ни в коем случае не доверять этого мальчика образцовому служаке. Минц охотно поддастся строгой дисциплине, но не это ему нужно. Дисциплину он себе наведет сам. Ему бы детство вернуть. Хотя бы ненадолго. Через три-четыре года ему все равно придется повзрослеть, но в его случае лучше не торопиться.

  На площадке за окном раздался возмущенный вопль, потом галдеж. Кассельн невольно взглянул туда. Дети столпились кучкой, в середине ее что-то происходило, кажется, там толкались и хватали друг друга за руки.

  - Кто-то нарушил правила игры, - заметил директор. - О, а вот и Минц, кстати. Сейчас он все уладит, смотрите.

  Минцем оказался вовсе не мальчик в красной футболке и не мальчик в кепке козырьком назад. Оказывается, настоящего-то Минца коммодор и не заметил. Хотя волосы и в самом деле светлые, почти белые. Шорты и майка на нем, похоже, форменные - судя по тому, что в таких же белых с синим еще трое. Что этот мальчик сказал остальным, слышно не было, но конфликт и в самом деле, похоже, разрешился. Впрочем, продолжать игру не стали. Утянулись стайкой куда-то за край картины, за пределы оконной рамы.

  - Он очень способный, - сказал Симмонс. - Умница. И прилежный. С его способностями такое прилежание, пожалуй, излишне. Словом...

  - Словом, вы хотели бы, чтобы его кто-нибудь научил плохому, - хмыкнул Кассельн.

  - Я этого не говорил, - сказал директор.

  - Но подумали.

  - И этого я не говорил.

  - И не надо. Спасибо, мистер Симмонс, я обдумаю, посоветуюсь кое с кем... О решении сообщу. И... я хотел бы поговорить с мальчиком, если это возможно.

  - Разумеется, сэр.

  

 

   **III**

  

  Он уже давно знал.

  Семьям разослали сообщения сразу - а вся семья капитана Минца состояла из Юлиана. Конверт принесли в интернат, и директор долго смотрел на него, прежде чем вызвать к себе шестиклассника Минца. Ван-Флит унес многих, но сообщить о потере единственному члену семьи... Юлиан такой был один. Прочим конверты пришли на дом - мамам, бабушкам, дедушкам, старшим братьям и сестрам, и только Юлиану - прямо в школу. Лично.

  Потом мистер Симмонс протянул руку к комму и нажал клавишу.

  Мальчик остановился у кабинета, одергивая форменный пиджачок. Вызов к директору - прямо с урока - когда он не знает за собой никакой вины... внутри неприятно сжималось и ёкало.

  Потянул на себя дверь.

  - Можно, сэр?

  - Можно, - отвветил мистер Симмонс. И встал.

  - Тебе тут... письмо.

  - Что это? - спросил Юлиан, протягивая руку. Взял конверт и, еще не взглянув на обратный адрес, побледнел. Понял.

  - Я... пойду, сэр, - сказал мальчик. - Прочитаю... там.

  - Конечно, иди, - сказал директор.

 

  

  Он ушел с конвертом подальше от глаз, хотя никаких глаз не было в первой половине дня в учебный день, все соученики были на занятиях, только со спортивной площадки раздавались голоса, свистки учителя физкультуры и звонкие удары мяча о баскетбольный щит. Поэтому Юлиан обогнул здание школы, зашел за жилой корпус и забрался в самую глубину сиреневого куста. Листья на сирени уже были, а цветы еще не распустились, только проклюнулись зеленые гроздья недозрелых бутонов. Между сиренью и оградой, примыкавшей здесь к глухой кирпичной стене здания на соседнем участке, был маленький пятачок утрамбованной земли, всегда сырой от вечной тени. Здесь стояла низенькая самодельная скамеечка из четырех кирпичей и корявой деревянной доски, серой от непогоды, на ней можно было сидеть, а выпрямиться во весь рост все равно было нельзя, разве что совсем малышу: мешали ветки.

  Юлиан мгновение подумал и все-таки подстелил на скамейку куртку, прежде чем сесть. Чистота штанов его нимало не заботила, но доска показалась влажной и какой-то промозгло холодной. И в воздухе висела сырая зябкость - или просто это от конверта исходил могильный холод.

  Потому что он знал, что в конверте. Знал даже прежде, чем взял его в руки. Знал с той секунды, когда мистер Симмонс встал перед ним из-за директорского стола.

  Но прочитать все равно придется.

  Потому что пока он не убедился... что-то тянет и давит внутри, и нужно убедиться, тогда, может быть, отпустит.

  А может быть, и не отпустит. Но об этом он старался не думать.

  Пальцы аккуратно захватили край конверта, надрывая плотную бумагу.

  Конверт сопротивлялся, но Юлиан был сильнее.

  Оторвал краешек, надавил на конверт с боков, и тот послушно раскрыл пасть.

  Бланк. Все слова напечатаны. Имя тоже.

  В кино показывают, что в старые времена имена вписывали от руки.

  Пожалуй, если бы папино имя было вписано от руки... наверное, он заплакал бы.

  А так он не заплакал. Он прочитал извещение раз, другой, третий - и, аккуратно сложив по сгибам, засунул его обратно в конверт. Потом затолкал конверт за пазуху. Поморщился - от конверта шел ледяной холод. Вынул его из-за пазухи, подумал, вытащил из-под себя куртку и запихнул конверт туда - в правый карман. И пуговку на кармане застегнул.

  Наверное, это важная бумага. Документ. Наверное, ее надо хранить.

  Сколько он сидел под этой сиренью, постепенно промерзая, так что уже зубы начали стучать... когда он заметил, что стучат зубы, он выбрался из куста и побрел к жилому корпусу. Из-за окон школьного здания послышался приглушенный трезвон - кончился урок. Сейчас ребята выскочат на улицу. Погода же, солнышко... зубы стучали, но он сознавал, что это не от холода.

  Пробрался в комнату, умудрившись никого не встретить. Вытянулся на своей койке, свесив ноги, потому что нельзя же ботинками на одеяло.

  Лежал, смотрел в потолок.

  Потом перевернулся на живот, уткнулся лицом в локоть и тихо завыл.

  Никто не услышал.

 

  

  Он тут был не один такой. В интернате жили те, чьи родители где-то воевали, и раз сейчас кампания... не у него одного кто-то погиб. Поэтому он очень постарался вовремя умыться и взять себя в руки. Если папа... то, может быть, и у Тома, и у Клауса, и у Никки. Незачем отсвечивать своим бледным видом, когда беда всехняя... всейняя... а, вот. Всеобщая.

  И раз сегодня он пропустил уроки, надо позаниматься. Кстати, и думать станет некогда.

  Он вытащил учебник по математике, раскрыл тетрадь и принялся записывать условие задачи.

  Сначала рука дрожала, и буквы падали то на один бок, то на другой. А потом и ничего.

  

 

  К июню он свыкся с мыслью, что он здесь навсегда. То есть, конечно, не на веки вечные до старости, но пока он не окончит школу... как сироте, ему были положены льготы, и армия оплачивала школьные взносы и проживание в интернате. А учат здесь хорошо.

  Значит, домой он не приедет. Ни на каникулы, ни осенью, ни через год. Ни позже - когда поступит в военное училище, после восьмого класса. Или в военную академию, после десятого. Других вариантов нет. А куда ему еще деваться? армия содержит его, он ей должен за денежное довольствие.

  Наверно, и хорошо, если он пойдет служить. Учителя говорят, он способный. Может, ему удастся дорасти до адмирала, возглавить флот и закончить эту проклятую войну.

  Разбить проклятую Империю раз и навсегда, чтоб не лезла больше и не мешала жить. Чтобы она никого больше не убивала, никогда.

  Иногда он забывал, что папа больше не вернется. А иногда ему снился дом. Солнце вливается в окна, отец сидит в кресле с газетой, и котенок хулиганит на кухне. Он просыпался от того, что шел на кухню навести порядок, убрать разбитую чашку, или вытереть пролитую воду, или смести землю, рассыпанную из упавшего цветочного горшка - и не мог дойти, коридор извивался, завязывался в петлю, и ни назад - в комнату, к отцу, ни вперед - на кухню, к коту, дороги не было. Он садился на кровати, тряс головой и вытирал рукавом слезы.

  Кот тоже остался там, в "никогда больше".

  Он надеялся, что у миссис Браун ему хорошо.

 

  

  Потом в интернат приехал коммодор Кассельн.

  - Я хочу подыскать тебе опекуна, - сказал он. - По программе помощи... - слова "военные сироты" застряли у коммодора в горле, и он закончил: - таким, как ты.

  Юлиан поинтересовался, что это значит.

  -Ну, прежде всего, ты будешь жить в семье, - сказал Кассельн. - Учиться можешь продолжать здесь, тебе положена пенсия и льготы. А жить - на квартире у опекуна. Помогать ему по дому, если понадобится. Но главное - учиться, конечно. Я постараюсь найти хорошего человека... у меня уже есть несколько идей.

  - Если мне не понравится, я смогу вернуться в интернат? - спросил Юлиан.

  - Да, конечно, - ответил коммодор.

  - И... - мальчик запнулся и побледнел. На языке вертелся какой-то очень важный вопрос, и он оттягивал мгновение, когда его придется задать. Потом выдохнул, дернул плечом и все-таки спросил:

  - Я могу... взять туда - кота?

  Коммодор смотрел на него, и вид у него был такой, будто он перебирает и отбрасывает варианты. Потом он кивнул.

  - Я на всякий случай уточню, но думаю, что можешь.

  - Тогда я согласен, - сказал Юлиан.

  

 

   **IV**

  

  Коммодор Кассельн возвращался домой, мысленно рассматривая со всех сторон уже принятое решение. Конечно, надо еще поставить в известность кандидата в опекуны... но с этой стороны он не предвидел никаких особых препятствий.

  Дисциплина? В этом доме нет и не будет никакой дисциплины, разве что воспитанник сумеет построить своего опекуна.

  Интеллектуальное развитие? О, этому человеку только дай повод поговорить о судьбах цивилизации и о мировых проблемах.

  Вероятное военное будущее? С такими стартовыми условиями, имея в опекунах гениального стратега... сам стратег себя гениальным не считает, но Кассельн же не слепой. Еще в военной академии было ясно, что этот парень полководец от бога.

  Остается один вопрос: кот.

  Ну, будем надеяться, это-то не проблема.

  

 


End file.
